


Rooftop Garden

by xXLadyNeneXx



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Modern AU, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLadyNeneXx/pseuds/xXLadyNeneXx
Summary: There are things. Stuff. And. Things...?There is a garden, on a roof though.Also KakaSaku tooCos I'm actually trash for KakaSaku





	1. Some Menacing Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing multiple chapters of things, they will get done, really really slowly. But like, maybe only one a month or two.  
> I'm also not very good at pacing or point of view, but hopefully throughout writing this I'll get better. This is like, a practice for me. I wanted to kind of write a Modern, Sort-Of-Soulmates AU. And hopefully it turns out okay.  
> Also plz, don't ask about the title haha, I am really bad with them :L

In all his years living in the city, he’d never seen anything so bright, so vibrant, and so full of life. So drawn to the colour he didn’t realise where he was going until he found himself at the door to a coffee shop. He looked through the glass door, wondering if he should go in. He didn’t like coffee much, but if he got a chance to see the face of the girl he saw, he would risk it.  
He soon found out that she lived nearby. He would see her walk past his building almost every day. Sometimes she had friends with her, but none of them were as bright as she was. The first day he saw her, he never got to see her face. But he just knew she was beautiful. 

 

He’d had the same routine for the past few months. Standing at his apartment window before he would leave for work, hoping to at least see the girl he had somehow managed to fall in love with, despite having never seen her face, or even met her. Although today, he planned to completely change that routine. Checking that he had his keys, he made his way out of his apartment, and into the elevator. It had barely gone down two floors, but the elevator pulled to a stop, the doors opening to the faces of people he had only seen from above. They piled in, laughing and talking.   
“Bye Sakura!” One of them called as the doors began to close, he allowed himself to try and see through the gap in the doors, so see a small flash of pink moving away. He relaxed a little, only to see several pairs of eyes staring at him.   
“So you’re the guy she sees in the window every day two floors up.” A blonde woman spoke, glaring daggers at him. He was sure he would be thoroughly dead if looks could kill. He laughed nervously,   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Thankfully, his voice was calmer than his laugh.   
“And the one she thought was following her home when she first moved here.” Another blonde spoke, a boy with blue eyes.   
“The one who either never answers the door, or is never home.” A boy with black hair and dark eyes spoke, a menacing tone to his voice.   
“Never home, I assure you. My work keeps me busy most days.” His voice not betraying any of the amusement He had at the boy trying to scare him. Hands in his pockets, He stepped out of the elevator. Moving slowly enough for them to see him walk to the next set of elevators. He pulled a key from his pocked and used it to call one of them. He glanced back at them and waved as he stepped into the elevator to the carpark below. Of course she lived in his building, he thought, wondering how fate was going to hurt him this time. 

 

“Hey Iruka, thanks for waiting.” He spoke to a brown haired man leaning against an old, slightly beat up car.   
“I won’t wait next time, so don’t be so late.”   
“It wasn’t my fault, the elevator stopped on the way down and some menacing kids –“  
“Yeah that’s enough, save it for someone who believes your tales.” Iruka spoke with a light tone, a laugh almost interrupting his words. Kakashi frowned slightly beneath his mask, but got in the car without any complaints. He was telling the truth for once.   
“I was telling the truth you know. There were three of them, and if looks could kill the girl would have killed me.”   
“I honestly don’t know why you don’t just leave the apartment when I do, we’re almost always late because of you.” Iruka pulled out onto the street, and Kakashi ducked.   
“What on earth are you doing Kakashi?” Iruka glanced at the strange position Kakashi had forced himself into,  
“It’s them, over there look. I made it seem like I had a nice fancy car and –“  
“You DO have a nice fancy car Kakashi, you own the entire building. Which is how you have a steady income, and don’t really need your job.”   
“Well I’m not in my nice car right now so just drive a little faster would you?” A chuckle escaped the other man’s mouth, prompting Kakashi to glare at him in his best attempt at re-enacting the glare he was given this morning. 

 

His day was uneventful. It was a Friday, and he only had to teach in the morning. Convincing another friend of his to give him a ride back to his apartment building, he contemplated what Iruka had said to him that morning. He didn’t need to teach. He didn’t need a job. But he still had one. He was mulling over why, when he was shooed out of the car by an annoyed friend,   
“My wife is going into labour and you’re getting out of the car too slow.” Kakashi waved half-heartedly as the man drove away. He turned and looked up at the building in front of him. Inherited from a random uncle he didn’t know he had, he was a little wary at first, expecting more unknown family to lay claim to his lucky inheritance, but none came. He was glad, and accepted his good fortune, rather than questioning it.  
Rather than dwell on Irukas words, he went into the building.


	2. Fell Off The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakura is Sakura, and Iruka is the nicest person ever. While Kakashi is a pain, and Ino knows way too many things.

He had just stepped into the elevator when he heard a woman call out to him,   
“Please hold it!” Without looking up he pressed the open door button, he hadn’t even pressed the button for his own floor yet, it wasn’t going anywhere, but he decided she wouldn’t have known that.   
“Thank you.” He hummed in response to the woman, not really paying attention to her, instead he wondered if he should re-visit his top floor home, and perhaps leave Iruka to his own space, rather than taking up the space on his couch like he had been for the past year. Slightly shaking, he reached out and pressed the button for the top floor. As he did, he noticed that the button for the third floor was lit up, glancing to the woman in the elevator with him, he froze. It was her. Looking away he acted like he hadn’t seen her. But she knew. A small hand reached over and stopped the elevator.   
“Who are you? Why are you watching me?” He looked at her as he spoke, noticing her green eyes.   
“I have lived in this city for so long I’ve almost lost track of the years. But then a few months ago, I saw you. I just, had never seen such pink hair, you could say I was curious.” He left out the real reason he followed her, and has looked for her every morning since.   
“You only answered one of my questions.” She had her arms crossed over her chest, expectant. Kakashi sighed and started the elevator again, it was almost at her floor, he would tell her when she got out, he decided.   
When the doors opened onto her floor she got out in a huff, turning back to him she opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke first,   
“Kakashi. My name is Kakashi.” The doors closed on her stunned expression and the elevator started again, though not for long.  
Stepping out into the small lobby, he looked out over the roof. The small garden had fallen into disrepair, and the sheltered walkway to the house was cracked and letting the weather onto the smooth concrete below. The front door was still in one piece, and none of the windows were broken, despite what happened. Walking through the open door out onto the roof itself, he took a deep breath, the air fresh in his lungs, the building wasn’t that high, but the air was still nice. Soon he found himself at the front door proper, key already in hand, he opened it and stepped inside.  
Hit immediately with the smell of musty air, he felt regret. Memories swamped him. The interior looked almost exactly as he left it, the only difference is that none of the furniture was knocked over and there were no broken glasses in the kitchen. He turned and faced the bedroom, the sheets had been replaced, there was no sign of the damage he had caused to anything, it almost made him question his breakdown, but he knew better. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his phone, deciding to text Iruka, all he could type was thank you, before emotions consumed him.

\--

Sakura was pacing. She had just met a man, and she was pacing. Chewing on the side of her thumb her eyes narrowed.   
“Kakashi.” His name felt strange coming from her mouth. She pulled her hand away from her mouth and stopped moving. Ino had found out where he lived. Pulling her phone from her back pocket she flipped open the case and slid her thumb over the screen to unlock it. For once she was grateful for her friend pinning their conversation to the top of the list.  
‘Hey, where did you say the old creep lived again?’ Ino replied almost immediately,   
‘Two floors above you, with some other guy. They carpool.’ She closed the messaging app and thought back to when they were in the elevator together. He’d pressed the button for the top floor. Her curiosity began to get the better of her, so she decided to entertain it. Making sure she had her keys, she left her apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator.   
“What the hell is even on the top floor anyway?” She muttered as she approached it. She pressed the button for up, and only waited a few seconds before the doors in front of her opened and a loud curse erupted from inside the lift. Slightly stunned, she stepped inside and reached to press the button for the top floor, only to find it already lit up. She pulled her hand back and leaned on the wall and tried to sneak a glance at the other person with her. He was already staring at her, suspicion etched onto his face.   
“Aren’t you going to press a button?”   
“No, I’m going to see a friend on the top floor.” The corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile, as if he knew something that she didn’t. It was slightly unnerving but she ignored her gut feeling that there was something she didn’t know, and focused on finding and confronting this guy.  
The doors opened into a small lobby, with large windows showing off a rooftop garden and what was basically a normal house just on the roof. She felt her jaw drop as she stepped out of the elevator, looking around and finally seeing the disrepair.   
“I’m going to take a guess, and assume that Kakashi has somehow pissed you off?” She looked at the man she was in the elevator with, noticing a scar across his nose, and his hair was tied up into what almost looked like the top of a pineapple.   
“He’s my stalker.” She said, without betraying any hint of anger that she felt to Kakashi. She heard the man cough as if he had choked on his own saliva.   
“Stalker? Don’t most people, go to the police? Not confront them? What if he’s dangerous?” She heard genuine concern in the man’s voice.   
“He’s just going to freeze when he sees me, and probably forget to breathe. We met in the elevator about ten minutes ago.” She stifled a laugh and moved toward the lobby door. The moment she stepped outside the small room she immediately felt a slight chill. The wall to her left had stopped most of the wind, but there was enough of a chill in the air to make her wrap her arms around herself. She decided to yell at this guy now and then hurry back to the warmth of her apartment. Just as she was about to go to the front door, she heard a loud noise, and the man she was just speaking to ran past her, to the front door. With almost no fumbling he had the door open and was inside. She followed too, just in case she could help.   
“Kakashi! Where are you?” She could hear the panic in his voice, as if he’d been through something worse with Kakashi. She didn’t pay any attention to her surroundings, she just focused on following the man through the house.   
“Iruka? I’m fine, don’t worry.” Another voice called from up the hallway, “I just fell off the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean any disrespect to people who have been stalked. As someone who has had a stalker myself, I understand the feelings that go along with it. The reason I chose to have Sakura go and confront him, is because that is her personality. She wouldn't stand idly by and let someone else try and protect her (at least in my mind, and from like, partway through shippuden)
> 
> I did say that updates for this would be few and far between, mainly because I'm using this to get through writers block.


	3. Towed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi gets towed at the end of this :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I was terrible at updating~~

Kakashi lay on the floor, wondering exactly how he had fallen of his bed. The last thing he remembers was falling on top of it. Perhaps he had simply rolled off the bed after falling on it at a strange angle.

  
“Kakashi, I hear you’ve been stalking someone.” He froze at the tone of his friends’ voice. Iruka had somehow met Sakura. And she had said he had been stalking her. Which wasn’t entirely true.  
“I haven’t been stalking her, I’ve just been watching her every time I see her. It’s not my fault she’s the brightest and most beautiful woman I’ve seen since I moved to this damn city.” He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, and continued to lay on the floor beside his bed.  
“Excuse me, Iruka.” Kakashi froze when he heard Sakura speak, he was unaware she was there and now he had basically told her she was beautiful, “I think I’ll go now. If he starts acting weird, bring him to my apartment…” Kakashi stopped listening then, his brain working on removing the past few minutes from his memory. Resting his hands on his face he screamed internally,  
“Fuck my life. Iruka what have I done, apart from scaring the living shit out of a woman I’ve never properly met apart from a few words in an elevator today.” Hearing a laugh come from the man standing in his doorway he sat up and glared at him.  
“The great Kakashi, downed by a bed and destroyed by a womans knowledge of his attraction to her.” His laughter grew, and soon, Kakashi found himself joining in,  
“I’m pathetic aren’t I?” He stopped laughing, staring at the wall beside Iruka instead,  
“You’re not pathetic. You’ve just been going about everything wrong. You should have introduced yourself to her and tried to get to know her, instead of basically stalking her.” He met the other mans eyes and saw pity.  
“Don’t pity me, Iruka,” As he spoke he stood, and walked toward Iruka, “I’m not as fragile as you think I am, not as fragile as I was. Now please, leave.” Moving past him he walked into the open plan kitchen and living room, the furniture the same as it had been before he left all those months ago. Or perhaps it was years, he couldn’t remember.

Soon, he found himself standing in front of the photos hanging on one of the walls. Staring at one in particular, he felt guilt begin to rise, before he pushed it back down.  
“I know it’s not my fault. I know that now. I spent too long blaming myself, at least, to you it would have been too long. Right, Obito? You would have wanted me to remember you both, and live my life to the fullest, for you. To honour your memory by living. And not… Not by doing what I did.” He took a deep breath to steady his voice, and to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay, “Even though I should be with the two of you, and in my mind I still need to blame myself. But that would even make you mad, wouldn’t it? I already know that Rin is absolutely furious with me. I can see it now, ‘Kakashi! Stop being such a sad, lazy bum. Get up and go out into your garden! It’s a nice day and none of this was your fault.’ She is right, of course. It was dark, the other guy was drunk and on the wrong side of the road. I’ll try living now, living properly. Starting with fixing the garden she would always make us sit in on a sunny day.”   
  
Everything had gone downhill after that accident, his eye was the only thing that showed he had been in the car when it happened. He had been lucky. He was in the back, Obito was driving, and Rin had been in the front with him. He could still hear her screams like it was yesterday. Somehow, the driver side had taken most of the damage, with Obito being crushed completely on one side. But somehow, Rin… He pulled himself out of his thoughts. He wasn’t letting himself fall into that hole again. He’s alive, and he is going to live as much as he can, for them. He won’t be trying to join them anymore.

Sakura sat in silence for what felt like hours. She debated calling Ino, and asking for advice. But ultimately decided not to. It would be a terrible idea. Walking over to her window, she looked down at the street, seeing a familiar head of silver hair standing beside a black car. She couldn’t see what kind of car it was from where she was, but she didn’t care anyway. Watching the man below her rest his forehead on one of his hands, she could almost feel his frustration. And she soon saw why. A tow truck arrived and it seemed like Kakashi was arguing with the driver. She wished she knew what. After his car had been towed, she watched as he got into a taxi, but she didn’t miss the way he hesitated before getting in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be editing the tags as I go! Hopefully this isn't a total disaster of a story ^.^  
> I'll also get around to proper formatting too when I have more time


End file.
